Another Friend
by painted heart
Summary: Ok so I have ALWAYS loved FRIENDS, so I have decided to finally do a fanfic of FRIENDS. Meet Kaylee Bing and follow her through her life of FRIENDS with our favourite characters and where her life leads her to and who her life leads her to. Hope you all like :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kaylee POV

"My seat!" I shout randomly, hurrying over to the spot in front of the coffee table on the carpet, its this part of the carpet that is always comfiest. I look to the others to see them smirking at me as they sit in their seats, I return the smirk, happy I have my seat,

"So come on Monica tell us more about this guy" I say, looking to her for answers about this mysterious guy she is going out with, she wont tell us anything!

"There's nothing to tell! He's just some guy I work with" she says, I roll my eyes at this,

"Come on! Your going out with the guy there must be something wrong with him" says Joey, I lightly smack his leg by me, him looking to me raising shoulders with that "what did I do" look, I just raise my eyebrow at him, he can be so insensitive.

"All right Joey, be nice. So does he have a hump? A hump and a hair piece?" asks Chandler, I roll my eyes at my older brother, oh yeah! Sorry I forgot to tell you, my name is Kaylee Bing, baby sister to Chandler Bing, friends with Monica who's school I went to. I also went to the same college with her and became friends with Ross, and later became friends with Joey Tribiani when he moved in with Chandlar, Phoebe Buffet I met years before I Joey when she was playing music next to a shop I used to work at, we would talk and I would give my change or a cup of tea on my breaks.

"Wait does he eat chalk?" asks Phoebe, I look to her startled and very confused, who does she know that eats chalk? She looks around and sees us all looking at her funny,

"I just don't want her to go through what I went through with Carl, oh" now with a sad face from what I can presume from thinking about whatever happened, I must remember to ask her about this chalk eater, she tells odd but interesting stories.

"Ok everyone relax, this is not even a date, its just two people going to dinner and not having sex," she says, ok my eyebrow is raised yet again,

"Sounds like a date to me" says Chandler, I laugh out loud from that, unable to breath for a few minutes, with Joey rubbing my back from what I can only guess is from trying to help me to calm down.

I start to get my crafts out on the coffee table after moving the magazines off and onto the tall table, starting to make a tooth necklace that a client ordered for one of her shows she's having, she's a regular which is nice and she said she was going to tell her other friends are on the show that if they need anything then to get in touch.

"Now your sure that these teeth didn't come from poaching?" asks Phoebe who comes to sit beside me folding a napkin, I smile at this while hooking the plastic thread,

"If it was Phoebe then I would not have bought it, you know I'm against animal cruelty" I say, she smiles at me from this patting my head which I grin at, I'm the youngest out of the group so sometimes they treat me as such, but it can be fun, means I get away with a lot of stuff.

"Alright so I'm back in high school cafeteria and I realise that I am completely…naked" he says, I raise my eyebrows at this now looking up at him from this,

"Oh yeah I had that dream" I say, happily seeing the others nodding in agreement, cool not the only one then,

"Then I looked down and there's a phone…there" he says, I frown at this looking at the others, I don't remember this part, sometimes I think he's making this stuff up.

"Instead of –" but Chandler interrupts Joey,

"That's right!" he says, I raise my eyebrows at this, well that's different to my dream,

"Never had that dream," says Joey,

"No" says Phoebe, I smile at this,

"All of a sudden the phone starts to ring. Now I don't know what to do, everybody starts looking at me" he says, duh!

"And they weren't looking at you before?" asks Monica, I look to Chandler from this, surely people would look if they saw that in the cafeteria.

"Finally, I figure I'd better answer it…and it turns out its my mother, which is very-very weird because…she never calls me" he says, I grin at this, looking back down at my work pleased with the colours that I've put together. After I make sure that its alright and is secure and wont come apart easily, I put it into the gift bag I have for the jewellery I have finished so I can go see Cary later with it.

"Oh Kaylee don't let me forget to give you the design my mum is after" says Monica, I look up to her and smile and nod, yeah her mum apparently has a guilty pleasure for my jewellery, says they are a style that is hard to come by that actually suits her. I just laughed when Monica first told me that.

I go and get a hot chocolate afterwards and come back to sit back in my spot after taking a cushion to soften the carpet a little more, that and I kind of got a numb bum,

"Kaylee you want a cookie?" asks Chandler behind me, I swear it feels like we're playing musical chairs, I look behind him with a grin,

"Have you ever known in your whole life for own sister to ever refuse a cookie?" I ask, he tilts his head as if thinking about it, while he isn't looking I sneak one from his plate without him realising,

"Nope, here you go" he says, I smile and take one from his plate,

"Thank you big brother" I say, now nibbling on my cookie, sneakily wrapping my stolen cookie into a napkin in my bag. I look to the others to see them looking elsewhere, I look where they are looking and see Ross behind the couch,

And wow does he look miserable.

"Hi" he says, I look to Joey to see his eyebrows raises almost as much as mine,

"This guy says hello I want to kill myself," says Joey, I silently agree, Ross has the annoying ability to make others feel exactly how he feels, it's really annoying sometimes.

"You ok sweetie?" asks Monica holding his arm sympathetically,

"I just feel like someone reached into my throat and grabbed my small intestines and pulled it out and tied it around my neck" he says while walking around the couch to be stood by Chandler,

"Cookie?" Chandler asks, I smile at this, but see Ross just look at it miserably,

"Carol moved her stuff out today," says Monica, the majority of us making a chorus of "ohs" realising why Ross is so miserable right now,

"Let me get you some coffee," says Monica as she goes to get a coffee for him,

"Thanks" he says,

"Ooh! Oh!" I hear Phoebe say, I look to see her cleansing Ross, I smirk at this but look down to not annoy him.

"No, no don't! Stop cleansing my aura! No, just leave my aura alone, okay?" he says,

"Fine! Be murky!" she says, I smirk at this, he's already murky,

"I'll be fine, alright? Really, everyone, I hope she'll be very happy." He says,

"No you don't" says Monica from the counter, I turn to see her there then look back to Ross,

"No I don't, to hell with her, she left me!" he says, I grin from this, sipping some more of my hot chocolate,

"And you never knew she was a lesbian..." says Joey, I roll my eyes at this, that's the one part of this subject that mainly interests him,

"No! Okay?! Why does everyone keep fixating on that? She didn't know, how should I know?" he says, now being handed the mug from Monica,

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian..." says Chandler, at least I hope it wasn't, I look up to see everyone else looking at him, then he looks to see us all looking at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" he asks shocked, I giggle at this, feeling him shake my head slightly but makes me giggle more,

"I told mom and dad last night, they seemed to take it pretty well" says Ross, obviously talking to Monica,

"Oh really, so that hysterical phone call I got from a woman sobbing at 3:00 A.M, "I'll never have grandchildren, I'll never have grandchildren." was what? A wrong number?" she asks, I try not to laugh at this, now seeing Ross with a guilty face on,

"Sorry" he says.

"Alright Ross, look. You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is?" says Joey, I look to him interested in what he has to say, and I see at the corner of my eye that Ross inclines for him to continue

"Strip joint! C'mon, you're single! Have some hormones!" he says loudly

"I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be married again!" says Ross, poor guy, I feel for him, but he needs to stop being so dramatic!

But I have to blink a couple of times when a woman in a wedding dress comes into the coffee shop soaking wet, looking for someone I think as she is looking left right and center and walks over to the counter, did Ross just wish on a star or something?

"And I just want a million dollars!" says Chandler extending his hand out,

"Oh me too!" I say mimicking him, we look at one another and laugh while nodding at our similar humour,

"Rachel?!" says Monica, I frown at this, Monica knows her? Though saying that I do recall Monica once saying something about a Rachel,

"Oh God Monica hi! Thank God! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!" she says holding Monica's hand with an over-joyed look on her face,

"Can I get you some coffee?" ask Jeanette behind the counter, oh that reminds me I must remember to give her her bracelet she asked me to make her for her grandmas birthday before she finishes her shift.

"De-caff" says Monica while pointing to Rachel and looking at Jeanette to let her know what Rachel will be having, must know her very well if she knows what drink she would have,

"Okay, everybody, this is Rachel, another Lincoln High survivor. This is everybody, this is Chandler, his sister Kaylee, there's Phoebe, and Joey, and- you remember my brother Ross?" says Monica, all of us waving when Monica says our names,

"Hi, sure!" says Rachel who I see stepping over towards Ross, she must remember him,

"Hi" says Ross getting up to try and give her a hug that she seems to be about to initiate, but suddenly his umbrella opens, woops. He grabs it and puts it back down sitting back down defeated, hmm I wonder if there's some history between these two?

I could literally hear crickets chirp after Rachel sits down next to Phoebe, just sitting there…yeah we are kinda going to need some kind of explanation here,

"So you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" says Monica, I look towards to door just in case but I cant see anyone in any dresses,

"Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat! When all of a sudden I realized that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry! And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Barry looks like Mr Potato Head. Y'know, I mean, I always knew looked familiar, but... Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?' So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city." Says Rachel, finishing up with looking at Monica, though I do believe I have got this girl sussed, she's a spoilt girl, hardly ever had to work for anything for herself ever, I bet her dad was rich, the spoilt bit I got when she just seemed to expect Ross to add in her sugar, hmm we'll see.

"Who wasn't invited to the wedding." Says Monica, that's a good point, my eyes back to Rachel to see what her reaction is to this,

Ooh, I was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue..." she says, yup spoilt little daddy's girl. Damn I am good!

"Well maybe it would be a good idea to get you up to my apartment, its not far but at least you can warm up, and then give your family a call at least to let them know that you are alright" says Monica, I nod at this, as well as everyone else and we start to get up. I gather my bits and put them all into my messenger bag, quickly bringing out Jeanette's bracelet in its gift box she asked for, I go over to her seeing her with a smile, she quickly goes around back to get her purse and we do a quick exchange so as not to get her into any trouble with her boss, she gives me a quick hug which I return and then I follow the others out of the coffee shop.

"So how many are you up to this week Kay?" asks Joey, walking beside me,

"Ten now, starting to get more customers, just hope it keeps going up" I say smiling he nods at this wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we follow the to hers in front of us,

"Hey Joey, two o clock, brunette" I say, he looks to where I say, yeah it took me ages to teach him this, well I say me, both me and Chandler taught him, it was both fun and very frustrating, you have to be very patient with Joey. I see him raise his eyebrows at the girl and nod in approval,

"Very nice. Hey I'll catch up ok?" he says looking at me, I smile and nod, watching him hurry over to the girl, but I catch his arm stopping him,

"Hang on Joey, here's a tip, she's carrying a lot of luggage, and I think she may be about to drop those bags, wait a couple of minutes, if she doesn't drop them after a few minutes go over and offer your help, but if she drops them hurry over and help her and then offer to carry the bags for her" I say, he grins at this, giving me a kiss on my cheek,

"You're the best girly friend I could ever ask for!" he says, then goes to the side and stops, me waving at him as I walk up to Ross and Chandler,

"Are you helping Joey with girls again?" asks Chandler; I smirk at this, somehow getting in between the two guys,

"If you want help just say," I say, looking at them both,

"Give me a month and if I don't find one myself, expect a phone call from me," says Ross, I nod at this laughing quietly,

"How are you and Janice by the way Janice, I haven't seen her in a while" I say, looking to him,

"She's fine, I called her this morning, apparently her work has been really hard on her lately, but she's said she would love to go on another shopping trip with you again" he says, I nod at this, I do like Janice, I know a lot of the others get a little annoyed with some of her repetitive phrases but she's nice and funny and a pretty woman too, I'm happy for Chandler, so when I heard that they were going out after a month I made myself known and became a supportive sister and got to know the girlfriend and we got on well with one another much to Chandlers relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee POV

We finally arrived at Monica's apartment; Monica gave Rachel a blanket to warm her up while I started making cups of teas and coffees for everyone. I begin hearing a lot of Spanish in the background after hearing the guys putting the TV on, I look behind me to see everyone watching a soup opera, oh its that one! Is dead fun this show, especially with our game added to it.

"Hey everyone!" says Joey who I see walking in, they all respond with "His"

"Hey Joey, tea or coffee?" I ask, stirring Monica's coffee, after so many years I know how she likes it and man is she picky with it, she says I'm the only one who knows how to make it perfect, I'm pretty sure I cried that day with happiness.

"Tea - You are amazing! That thing that you said to do worked perfectly!" he says giving me a hug from behind which makes me giggle,

"Great, so did you get a date?" I ask, looking at him while I finish his drink,

"Yep and a number" he says, I give him a wide eyed excited look, that must be good if she gave him her number, as well as a date, he did good!

I gather all the cups in two hands that I can, thankfully Joey takes some of the other cups for me which I smile at, we take them to the coffee table, Monica making sure the cup mats are out for us so we don't stain it.

"Now I'm guessing that he bought her the big pipe organ, and she's really not happy about it" says Monica, I look to the screen, taking my seat on the carpet beside Monica,

"Tuna or egg salad? Decide!" I grin at Chandler's impersonation,

"I'll have whatever Christine is having." Ross says,

"Daddy, I just... I can't marry him! I'm sorry. I just don't love him. Well, it matters to me!" I hear Rachel say behind us,

"If I let go of my hair, my head will fall off" says Phoebe, I love how she made her voice so dainty, much like how I would imagine the girl in this show to sound like,

"Ooh, she should not be wearing those pants," says Chandler, I have to admit those pants are U-G-L-Y!

"I say push her down the stairs!" says Joey, I nod in agreement,

"Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs!" we all chant, and she must have heard us because she did earning us all to cheer loudly,

"C'mon Daddy, listen to me! It's like, it's like, all of my life, everyone has always told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!'. And today I just stopped and I said, 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I am a ha- It's a metaphor, Daddy!" says Rachel, all of us watching her now, wow this is more interesting then the show,

"You can see where he'd have trouble," says Ross who we see is getting some juice form out of the fridge in the kitchen where Rachel is.

"Look Daddy, it's my life. Well maybe I'll just stay here with Monica," says Rachel, I look to Monica with surprise from this, seeing everyone else doing the same, did Rachel even ask Monica this? Where was I when this happened?

"Well, I guess we've established she's staying here with Monica..." says Monica, I look to her from this a bit dubious, its very rude to assume that you can stay with someone without even asking that person, at least it is in my books.

"Well, maybe that's my decision. Well, maybe I don't need your money. Wait! Wait, I said maybe!" she says, I can only guess he hung up on her, we watch as she stares into space for a while then falls down into the chair.

"Paper bag!" I shout, hurrying over to Monica's bathroom to get her first aid kit, I hurry back out with a paper bag in hand, seeing the others around Rachel, I hand her the bag which she nods at in thanks and starts breathing into it.

"Just breathe, breathe…that's it. Just try to think of nice calm things..." says Monica

"Raindrops on roses and rabbits and kittens, bluebells and sleigh bells and- something with mittens... La la la la...something and noodles with string. These are a few..." but she must have seen Rachel and Monica's expressions and stops,

"I'm all better now," says Rachel, but I can detect the lie, but I can understand why they would want Phoebe to stop, as nice of a thought it was,

"I helped!" Phoebe says behind me, presumably to Joey and Chandler,

"Okay, look, this is probably for the best, y'know? Independence. Taking control of your life. The whole, 'hat' thing." Says Monica, I nod at this in agreement,

"And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Joey. Me and Chandler live across the hall. And he's away a lot." Says Joey, I hit him in the arm from this confusedly he frowns at me from this,

"Joey, stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day!" says Monica, I nod at him from this

"What, like there's a rule or something?" he says, I shake my head at this, then hearing the doors buzzer go off, Chandler goes over to it and presses the button

"Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound." He says, I grin at this, he is the best brother I could have thought about getting,

"It's, uh, it's Paul" comes through the intercom, Paul huh?

"Oh God, is it 6:30? Buzz him in!" says Monica, I look at her confused, who's Paul?

"Who's Paul?" asks Joey, asking the same question as me,

"Paul the Wine Guy, Paul?" asks Ross, my eyes widen at this, looking from Ross to Monica,

"Maybe" says Monica, I smile widely at this, go Monica!

"Wait. Your 'not a real date' tonight is with Paul the Wine Guy?" says Joey, looking at her dubiously,

"He finally asked you out?" asks Ross, standing in front of Monica looking far too excited,

"Yes!" says Monica, I give her a big hug which she returns, me being very happy for her,

"Ooh, this is a Dear Diary moment" says Chandler, I smile at him as I let go of Monica, but then Monica looks to Rachel, oh yeah I nearly forgot,

"Rach, wait, I can cancel..." says Monica, oh no no no! Please don't let her stop her,

"Please, no, go, that'd be fine!" she says, I smile at this, I'm beginning to like her,

"Are, are you okay? I mean, do you want me to stay?" asks Monica, who I see looking to Ross, oh yeah divorce guy,

"That'd be good..." he says with a chocked up voice, I frown at this, he was ok just now!

"Really?" she asks in horror,

"No, go on! It's Paul the Wine Guy!" he says, giving her a hug,

"What does that mean? Does he sell it, drink it, or just complain a lot?" asks Phoebe, I shake my head not knowing and I look to see Chandler doing the same, now hearing knocking on the door, and watch as Monica comes in.

"Hi, come in! Paul, this is…" but she pauses as she sees us somehow without doing it on purpose all in a line looking at them both though more specifically at this new guy,

"Everybody, everybody, this is Paul" she says, I wave and say hi with everyone else,

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Paul, was it?" says Chandler, yeah my brother has to be different, its what makes him so unique,

"Okay, umm-umm, I'll just-I'll be right back, I just gotta go ah, go ah..."

"A wandering?" says Ross, I cock an eyebrow at that, what is it with him and fancy words, Monica would never say that,

"Change! Okay, sit down. Two seconds" she says, hurrying over to her room to get changed after seeing him in,

"Ooh, I just pulled out four eyelashes. That can't be good" says Phoebe, I can see Rachel looking confused at what she says, I shrug at this and go over to the coffee table to watch more of the show, hearing the others talking behind me some more, Joey getting shouted at by Monica and Ross trying to unsuccessfully hint a date with Rachel, honestly man she left the guy she was going to marry TODAY, I'm sure he doesn't have any standards at times,

"Hey Kaylee, you doing anything tonight?" asks Chandlar, I look up at him from this, him stood the side of me, looking down at me from where I'm sat on the stool,

"Nope" I say smiling innocently at him, knowing he wants to invite me to Ross' apartment to put his new furniture together, but I want him to ask me nicely,

"Would you like to come with us to Ross' apartment with me and Joey?" he asks,

"What's in it for me?" I ask, he humms at this as if in thought,

"Well there will be a pizza of your choice all to yourself, we'll pick up some beers and there's some building involved too" he says, I smile at this,

"Okay" I say, he smirks at this and nods, I look behind me when I see Monica leaving the apartment with Paul, I hope she has a nice date.

"Alright those coming with me lets go" says Ross, at this I pick up my bag and follow him, Chandlar and Joey out,

"See you tomorrow!" I shout at Rachel and Phoebe as I close to door behind me,

"So where we getting pizza from?" I ask, following beside Joey down the stairs, I hope we're going to that nice one who puts extra cheese on, I need me some cheese and pepperoni.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaylee POV**

I hand Chandlar the last screw for the bookcase, we're still waiting for the pizza but at least I've got my beer, and trust me I need this beer! Hearing Ross read out the instructions repeatedly can make you want to rip it into tiny pieces, but the beer is keeping me calm.

Chandlar and I have always gone from the pictures in the directions after learning from a young age that written instructions are rubbish.

"I'm thinking we've got a bookcase here" says Joey, the three of us stood looking at it, making sure that is wont collapse in a seconds notice,

"It's a beautiful thing" says Chandlar, I nod at this, liking it, kind of wish I had one like this, then again I do need to get a new bookcase, I might ask Ross where he got this one from, but then again I do prefer pine more personally.

"What's this?" asks Joey, lifting a piece, I frown at that, I don't believe that belongs to this book case, we used all the bits provided,

"I would have to say that is an 'L'-shaped bracket" says Chandlar, who I see looking to me, seeing my evil smirk, which he seems to copy, as he will have also heard Ross looking for an L - shaped bracket piece earlier,

"Which goes where?" asks Joey, I shrug at this, pretending not to know,

"I have no idea" my evil yet smart brother says, I have to hide my laugh with a badly faked cough at this, especially after seeing Joey glance at Ross behind us and then hide it in a plant pot near by, the three of us share a glance and nod in silent agreement,

"Done with the bookcase!" says Joey,

"All finished!" says Chandlar,

"Finito!" I say, smiling widely at my knowledge of speaking Italian, I'm so smart!

But then my smile falls as I see Ross holding a can of beer as if it were a priceless object,

"This was Carol's favourite beer. She always drank it out of the can, I should have known" he says, I raise an eyebrow at this, I drink from out of the can! And no offence to lesbians but I am not a lesbian for drinking for out of the can, hell he and the guys drink from the can! I swear sometimes Ross talks out of his butt,

"Hey-hey-hey-hey, if you're gonna start with that stuff we're outta here." Says Joey, which I completely agree with,

"Yes, please don't spoil all this fun" says Chandlar sarcastically, I jump onto the counter and open another can, getting thirsty,

"Ross, let me ask you a question. She got the furniture, the stereo, the good TV- what did you get?" says Joey, I look to Ross at this, curious for his answer,

"You guys" he says, my eyes widen at this,

"Oh, God" says Chandlar,

"You got screwed," says Joey,

"Royally" I add, wow I didn't peg Carol to be like that, either that or she already had all the furniture and he had nothing,

"Oh my God!" says Chandlar.

"I'm divorced! I'm only 26 and I'm divorced!" he moans, I roll my eyes at this, nearly falling backwards off the counter,

"Shut up!" Joey shouts at him for this, I have to fully agree with this idea, he needs to stop!

"You must stop!" says Chandlar, who hits the thing Ross was building and it comes apart, that came apart far too easily I think.

I jump off the counter and sit on the floor beside the thing and start looking at its instructions,

"That only took me an hour" says Ross, I have to laugh at this, it took him an hour to put two pieces of wood together, while we finished his bookcase in that time.

"Look, Ross, you gotta understand, between us we haven't had a relationship that has lasted longer than a Mento. You, however have had the love of a woman for four years. Four years of closeness and sharing at the end of which she ripped your heart out, and that is why we don't do it! I don't think that was my point!" says my brother, I smile at that but with my head down, pretty sure I have understood the instructions now, and start getting the pieces together,

"Hey Ross if I can get this put together in an hour will you buy me more beer?" I ask, looking up at him daringly, he narrows his eyes at this, he never backs down from a challenge which I believe is one of his fun qualities,

"You're on" he says, looking at his watch to check when we start, and from this I get to work.

"You know what the scariest part is? What if there's only one woman for everybody, y'know? I mean what if you get one woman- and that's it? Unfortunately in my case, there was only one woman- for her..." he says, I giggle, wow I am in the wrong room for all of this, I do believe that there is one person out there for you but your never lucky enough to find them in the beginning, no-one is.

"What are you talking about? 'One woman'? That's like saying there's only one flavour of ice cream for you. Lemme tell you something, Ross. There's lots of flavours out there. There's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, and Bing! Cherry Vanilla. You could get 'em with Jimmies, or nuts, or whipped cream! This is the best thing that ever happened to you! You got married, you were, like, what, eight? Welcome back to the world! Grab a spoon!" says Joey, I have to say what he says does make sense, but now I really want ice cream!

"I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny," says Ross, I laugh at this, earning a small smile off him,

"Stay out of my freezer!" says Chandlar, I smirk at this,

"Any chance do you have any of my ice cream left Ross?" I ask, looking up at him with a pout, he nods at this and goes to his freezer, bringing out some with a bowl and a spoon, I smile at this when he brings it over, I left some here last time and he said I could leave it there for next time, he's a strange person, he doesn't like ice cream the weirdo hehe.

"Thank you," I say,

"Hey save some for me!" says Joey who I see getting a bowl and another spoon, us now fighting over the tub of ice cream.

But then the door knocks, I look up and see Chandlar go to the door,

"Thanks a lot, keep the change man," he says to the guy, and when he closes the door I spot four pizza boxes in hand,

"Pizza!" I shout, jumping up and hurrying over to find out which one is mine, found it! Double pepperoni with extra cheese!

Don't look at me like that, I am exercising tomorrow!

I take my pizza over to the building site hehe and after taking a bite, then continue with this contraption, which I have learned it's a tv unit, also I sneakily took the L shaped piece when Ross wasn't looking out of its hiding place, he is going to be so surprised when he sees I have finished it hehe.

"Grab a spoon. Do you know how long it's been since I've grabbed a spoon? Do the words 'Billy, don't be a hero' mean anything to you?" says Ross, I roll my eyes at this, there is pizza in front of us and he is still being moody, how can you be moody when there is pizza in front of you!

"Great story! But, I uh, I gotta go, I got a date with Andrea-Angela-Andrea... Oh man," he says looking to Chandlar for confirmation,

"Angela's the screamer, Andrea has cats" says Chandlar, I smirk at this,

"Right. Thanks. It's June. I'm outta here, see you tomorrow Kaylee!" he says, I jump to my feet and leg it to him to give him a hug which he returns,

"Have fun" I say, kissing his cheek, and going back over to my station, ha nearly half way finished!

"Y'know, here's the thing. Even if I could get it together enough to- to ask a woman out,... who am I gonna ask?" asks Ross, preferably a girl I think to myself lol but if he likes it the other way then good for him, just anyone that will make him shut up!

"Finished!" I say, stepping away from my handy work, hearing the other two walking over,

"And my time?" I ask looking to Ross, I see him looking to his watch, then to me then to the watch,

"Thirty-nine minutes, unbelievable!" he says, I give Chandlar a high five when he offers one,

"Beer please" I say, he nods at this and hands me one,

"Look Ross, here's a tip for you, see a girl you like, make sure they are not in a situation like you are currently, like just recently broken up with someone else because that will be a disaster and they will only be using you. Just take a deep breath and calm your nerves and just ask if they would be interested in joining you for dinner or a cup of coffee, that's all there is to it, the date itself is easy, just be yourself, my advice would be to find someone with the brain size like you so you can both have your intellectual conversations and both be able to understand one another, and boom happy couple" I say, smiling at him, he smiles at this and nods, giving me a one armed hug which I return,

"Now then, to get on with my pizza" I say, the three of us doing the same thing on the floor and with a little help from me, we talk about something else, me and Chandlar even let him talk about what is going on with his work. We pretend we don't know what he is talking about, well I do, not sure if Chandlar pretends or not, but I do know a lot about dinosaurs and I do listen to Ross about paleontology, its always interested me, I use to love dinosaurs when I was younger, but then I used to believe that they were related to dragons, I have a sneaky suspicion that they are, but I need more research.

(Next morning)

Me and Chandlar crashed at Ross' last night, pretty sure Chandlers excuse was that he knew how loud June was so wanted more sleep, I was just too lazy and learned that Ross' new sofa was VERY comfy and fell asleep. We helped clean up this morning before making our way to Monica's for breakfast, wanting to learn how Monica's date went last night and I'm hungry.

"Isn't this amazing? I mean, I have never made coffee before in my entire life" says Rachel who as soon as we came in was making coffee and when I asked she blushed and told me she had never made it before and is repeating it now by pouring us some.

"That is amazing" says Chandlar, I grin at this, mum taught me how to make a coffee when I was seven years old, she wasn't being mean or anything, she was sat at her desk and I saw she was busy and I asked her if she wanted a drink, and she said that she would love a coffee, but I believe she remembered that I was a kid and had never made one before, so she got up and showed me how.

"Congratulations" Joey says, oh yeah apparently his date went well,

"Y'know, I figure if I can make coffee, there isn't anything I can't do" she says, I smile at this, handing out peoples bacon on their plates, I haven't seen Monica yet so I'm making her a sandwich for later, she must still be asleep. But its good that Rachel is getting this confidence, it's a good thing to have and she is definitely going to need it.

"If I can invade Poland, there isn't anything I can't do" says Chandlar,

"Listen, while you're on a roll, if you feel like you gotta make like a Western omelette or something... Although actually I'm really not that hungry..." he says, I frown at this and see in time that they had spit their coffee out, I think Rachel has more to learn.

"Oh good, Lenny and Squigy are here." Says Monica, I look behind me to see Monica coming out of her bedroom in her dressing gown, we all say "Hi's" or "Good morning" to her, and then see Paul from last night come through her bedroom, oh her date went that well,

"Morning" he says, I give a polite nod, hearing the others greeting him, we watch as they both go to the front door, him thanking her A LOT, hmm wonder what was going on, I see the others at the table moving it to watch them making me smirk,

"That wasn't a real date?! What the hell do you do on a real date?" Joey asks, I snort at that,

"Shut up, and put my table back" she says, them doing as she says,

"All right, kids, I gotta get to work. If I don't input those numbers... it doesn't make much of a difference..." says Chandlar, I smile at him for this, handing him a wrapped sandwich for lunch, giving him a hug too,

"So, like, you guys all have jobs?" asks Rachel, I look to her and nod,

"Yeah, we all have jobs. See, that's how we buy stuff" explains Monica, I smile at her for this, handing her her plate with her bacon sandwich on which she nods in thanks,

"Yeah, I'm an actor" says Joey, ever the person to show off his job, but am happy he has a job that he has a passion for, is like, I work at a shop while also a student too, with hope to get a job that I will have a passion for, though I do love the job I currently work at as the lady makes jewellery and has taught me almost everything she knows, she doesn't have any family so she decided that she would teach me her skills, which was amazing and I always love learning new styles and techniques of making new jewellery.

"Oh wait, wait, unless you happened to catch the Reruns' production of Pinocchio, at the little theatre in the park." Says Monica, I must have missed something, something to do with what Joey has been an actor in,

"Look, it was a job all right!" says Joey,

"'Look, Gippetto, I'm a real live boy.'" Chandlar quotes, I giggle at this, remembering Joey saying this when he played as Pinocchio,

"I will not take this abuse." Joey says as he walks to the door and opens it about to leave,

"You're right, I'm sorry -" _Once I was a wooden boy, a little wooden boy...!_ " he sings and dances out of the door, making me laugh

"You should all know that he's a dead man. Oh, Chandler?" he says, making me laugh more,

"So how you doing today? Did you sleep okay? Talk to Barry? I can't stop smiling." Says Monica, I join her at the table with my sandwich and cup of tea, seeing her bright smile,

"I can see that. You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." Says Rachel, I giggle at that, its true as well,

"I know, he's just so, so... Do you remember you and Tony DeMarco?" she asks, I watch them both from this, not knowing who this person was,

"Oh, yeah." Says Rachel,

"Well, it's like that. With feelings" says Monica, I smirk at this,

"Oh wow. Are you in trouble" she says almost giddily,

"Big time!" Monica says happily, looking over to me with a smile, which I return, I'm glad she's happy.

"Want a wedding dress? Hardly used" says Rachel, my eyes widen at this, isn't that a little too soon? What world did she use to live in? I don't even want to know how long she was with Barry before they got engaged,

"I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves here. Okay. Okay. I am just going to get up, go to work and not think about him all day. Or else I'm just gonna get up and go to work" I laugh at this, now taking the plates to clean them, needing to get to work in about half an hour,

"Oh, look, wish me luck!" says Rachel, my back to her now as I do the dishes,

"What for?" Monica asks,

"I'm gonna go get one of those job things" she says, I smirk at this, she may learn just how hard that is very soon.

"See you later Rachel and good luck," I say, waving to her as I get my coat when she goes to her bedroom that she is apparently now living in,

"See ya Monica!" I shout, just hearing her reply as I go out the door, Mary will have opened the shop by now, I'll pick up some pastries and teas before I go, it always put a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaylee POV

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say grabbing my bag and giving Mary a hug before leaving the shop, looking forward to my tea at the café, it thankfully doesn't take too long before I get to the café and make a beeline for the counter,

"One cup of tea please" I say to Gunther, he smiles and nods, I look in time to see Joey come in,

"Hey Joey, how did your date go?" I ask, him coming over to stand beside me,

"Went really well thanks" he says ordering his drink too, I pay for my drink but wait with him for his drink,

"Has Estelle found you any more jobs?" I ask,

"Yeah I've got two auditions for next week" he says paying for his own drink and we go to sit down on the couch in front of the coffee table.

"So how do you think Monica's date went?" I ask, not realising that twenty minutes later I'm about to find out.

\- 20 minutes later -

"Of course, it was a line!" Joey says, I look to him then to Monica, feeling sorry for her, how can a guy be so horrible?

"Why? W-Why would anybody do something like that?" Monica asks,

"I assume we want an answer more sophisticated than: 'To get you into bed'" Ross says, I kick his shoe at this from where I'm sat on the sofa, him looking at me confused but I just shake my head men can be disgusting.

"Is it me? Do I have some kind of beacon that only dogs and men with severe emotional problems can hear?" Monica asks while walking around the settee, stood beside Joey now.

"Alright, come here, give me your feet" Phoebe says, Monica sitting on the couch besides me and takes her shoes off for Phoebe to massage.

"I just thought he was nice, you know?" she says, I wrap my arm around her shoulders her putting her head on my shoulder and I rest mine on hers in comfort,

"I can't believe you didn't know it was a line!" Joey says while laughing, but at this I throw him off the arm rest, I'm going to have to teach him about sensitivity.

"Guess what?!" I look behind me when I hear Rachel seeing her come over to the couch,

"You got a job?" Ross asks, looking excited for her, I look to her for her answer,

"Are you kidding? I'm trained for nothing. I was laughed out of twelve interviews" she says, I frown in confusion at this, she's very happy for someone who failed twelve interviews.

"You're surprisingly upbeat" Chandlar says, I nod in agreement,

"You'd be too, if you found these john and lennon boots on sale, fifty percent off" she says putting the bag beside Monica who looks at the box, I look to her as she looks to me, both knowing the same thing, this girl has no job, so she obviously didn't pay for these on her own, she's still relying on her father.

.

"How well you know me" Chandlar says, I smirk at this,

"They're my 'I don't need a job. I don't need my parents, I've got great boots' boots," she says, hugging one of said boots to her chest,

"How did you pay them?" Monica asks,

"Credit card" she says,

"And who pays for that?" Monica asks, us both looking to her in question, both of us knowing very well who pays her credit cards.

"Um…My father" she says, looking and sounding very guilty.

"Alright, let's do this" I say, all of us getting up and Monica leading Rachael out with her bag,

"What are we doing?" Joey asks, walking beside me as Monica and Rachael are in front of us,

"We are going to give Rachael a wakeup call into the land of independence" I say, he slowly nods at this but I can tell that he doesn't know what I mean, so I lean to his ear and whisper,

"We're going to get her to cut up on her credit cards so she won't be relying on her father's money anymore" I say, he gives me a "Oh" look and nods in understanding.

-Monica's apartment-

I'm sat on the surface of the kitchen counter, watching as everyone sits at or around the table, on top of the table is all her plastic cards and a pair of scissors, Monica and I already explained what she has to do, only she obviously feels like she cant do it.

"Oh god, come on guys is this really necessary? I can stop charging any time I want" Rachel says,

"Come on Rachel you can't live off your parents your whole life" Monica says, I nod in agreement at this,

"I know that. That's why I was getting married" she says, I roll my eyes at this

"Give her a break. It's hard being on your own" says Phoebe, I smile gently at her, no-one here had a rougher time growing up like Phoebe did,

"Thank you" Rachel says, apparently thinking that Phoebe is on her side,

"Your welcome, I remember when I first came to this city, I was 14. My mom had killed herself and my stepdad was in prison. I didn't know anybody here. And I ended up living with this albino guy who was like - cleaning windshields. And then he killed himself. Then I found aromatherapy. So I know exactly how you feel" she says, I try to stop from smirking because considering Rachel's upbringing, she should be feeling a hell of a lot of guilt at feeling like she cant live off her parents anymore when the woman in front of her didn't even have a mother or a father,

"The word you're looking for is: 'Anyway'" I glare at him for this, suddenly handed a cup of tea from Phoebe after she comes over to where I am sitting, I smile at her for this, they think she doesn't understand a lot of things but she isn't stupid – far from it!

"You ready?" Monica asks, handing Rachel the scissors,

"No – no - no, how can I be ready? "Hey rach, you ready to jump out of the plane with no parachute?" - come on I can't do this" Rachel says,

"You can - I know you can" Monica says,

"No, I don't think so" Rachel says,

"You made coffee, you can do anything" Ross says, though I see Chandlar brining the now dead plant that he had poured the coffee she made this morning into, hiding it in his folded arms, I smirk at this.

We all start to say "cut" to her, and she does start to cut one up,

"You know what? I think we can leave it at that - kind of a symbolic gesture" she says, starting to get up, but Monica brings her back down,

"Rachel, that was a library card" Monica says, I chuckle at this, then we all start our chorus of "cuts" again and she really does cut them all up.

"If you listen closely, you can hear a thousand retailers scream" Chandlar says, I laugh at this, us cheering when they are all cut up, Monica stands and wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulders,

"Welcome to the real world! It sucks! - You're gonna love it" she says, at this I start to finish my drink and both me and Chandlar and Joey leave the apartment saying our goodbyes.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" I say, giving Chandlar a hug as well as Joey, going down the stairs and making my way to my apartment, its thankfully not that far from here, is across the road from the central perk café on the second floor, it's nowhere near as big as Monica's, I have a living room adjoined with the kitchen, a good-sized bedroom, a nice bathroom and I have a little balcony. It's my home and I love it.

\- Next morning at Central Perk -

I smile happily leaning against the sofa sitting on the floor with Monica on one side of me and Chandlar on my other side, me being happy because I have a nice hot cup of tea getting me ready for my shift later at work

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here" says Joey from his chair,

"Can't believe what I'm hearing here" Phoebe sings, drawing my attention,

"What? I said -" but Monica is interrupted by Phoebe copying her but more in a musical style like she did with Joeys words,

"Would you stop?" Monica says, looking to Phoebe, who looks up surprised,

"Was I doing it again?" she asks, us all saying yes in answer,

"I said you had a nice butt. It's just not a great butt" Monica says, I smirk at this,

"Ah you won't know a good butt if it came up and bit you" Joeys says, I laugh at this, the picture in my head,

"There's an image" Ross says,

"A funny one" I say giggling, Chandlar flicking my hair I look to him seeing him smirking so I know he feels the same,

"Would anybody like more coffee?" Rachel asks, I look up in surprise, when did – oh! She works here now good for her!

"Did you made it, or are you just serving it?" Chandlar asks, obviously still apprehensive about her home-made coffee,

"I'm just serving it" she says,

"I'll have a cup of coffee" they all say, ha! Not me I'm a tea lady, very british even though I'm not from England.

"Kids, new dream. I'm in Las Vegas." Chandalr says,

"Miss, more coffee?" a guys asks from near the door of the café, I look to Rachel and see her handing the jug of coffee to another guy, looks like she is going to be in need of more training from Gunther,

"Okay, Las Vegas. I'm in Las Vegas. I'm Liza Minnelli" he says, and just like that I am listening intensely to my brothers weird crazy dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaylee POV

Ok this headache seriously needs to go! I've had some painkillers but it won't go away!

"What you guys don't understand is, for us, kissing is as important as any part of it" Monica says, me sat on the floor with my head near her lap on the edge of the couch seat, Gunther gave me an ice-pack earlier which I have on my head that Monica is keeping on my head, my eyes closed but just slightly listening to the conversation,

"Yeah, right!...Y'serious?" Joey asks, I snigger at this, if only he knew,

"Oh, yeah! Everything you need to know is in that first kiss" Rachel says, I lift my arm up with a thumbs up earning a chuckle from some of them, showing my agreement to rachels statement

"Absolutely" Monica says,

"Yeah, I think for us, kissing is pretty much like an opening act, y'know? I mean it's like the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Pink Floyd comes out" Chandlar says,

"Yeah, and-and it's not that we don't like the comedian, it's that-that... that's not why we bought the ticket" says Ross, if my eyes were open I would have rolled my eyes,

"The problem is, though, after the concert's over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again, y'know? I mean, we're in the car, we're fighting traffic... basically just trying to stay awake" Chandlar,

"Yeah, well, word of advice: Bring back the comedian. Otherwise next time you're gonna find yourself sitting at home, listening to that album alone" says Rachel, I hear a clap and smirk at knowing she and Monica clapped hands in agreement.

"How's your headache Kaylee?" Chandlar says I make a thumbs up but turn it upside down,

"Did you go out drinking last night or something?" Ross asks, I crack an eye open to look at him, seeing him looking at me in question,

"If I had, you would know about it" I say, he grins at this, they all know what I am like after I have been drunk,

"Nah, she isn't giddy or making daisy chains" says Joey, I smile widely at this, they know me so well.

"How about some water Kaylee? You may be dehydrated" Gunther says, I look up to see him standing with a glass of water, I smile at him for this, taking the ice pack off and taking the glass from him,

"Thank you, Gunther" I say, he smiles at me for this,

"Rachel your break finished five minutes ago, I need you to get back to work" Gunther says, after this I see her scurry off to serve customers.

"I've got to get to work" Ross says, I wave him goodbye, drinking my water, pressing it slightly to my head, nice and cold.

"Better get to the apartment Monica to start getting things ready for tonight" I say, slowly getting up to make sure that I don't get head rush, that would just make things worse.

"Your right, come on let's go" Monica says, I take my finished glass to the counter,

"Thank you, Gunther" I say, he smiles at for this, feeling an arm around my shoulder, seeing its Joey I let him lead me away, I lean on him with my head on his shoulder, my head feeling like a ton of bricks is on top of it.

Thankfully it doesn't take us long to get Monica's I have my head on Chandlar's lap with my legs on Phoebe's lap, my eyes closed and relishing in the feeling of my headache leaving, slowly and I don't want to upset it. We have Three's Company on the television, something we've been watching a little,

"Oh, I think this is the episode of Three's Company where there's some kind of misunderstanding" Chandlar says, I say nothing, not that into it really,

"Then I've already seen this one!" Phoebe says, hearing the TV going silent I assume someone turned it off,

"Are you through with that?" Monica asks, I don't even need to have my eyes open to know she took the drink from whoever was still drinking it, she does this every time her parents come round, trying to clean everything and will go over all that she cleans at least ten times,

"Yeah, sorry, the swallowing slowed me down" Joey says, ah so he's the victim,

"Whose little ball of paper is this?!" Monica asks loudly, uh oh somebody's in trouble – and I know who!

"Oh, uh, that would be mine. See, I wrote a note to myself, and then I realized I didn't need it, so I balled it up and... now I wish I was dead" he says, I smirk at this, and then I hear and sort of feel the vibration of a pillow being fluffed near me,

"She's already fluffed that pillow... Monica, you know, you've already fluffed that-but, it's fine!" she says, I roll my eyes inwardly at this,

"Look, I'm sorry, guys, I just don't wanna give them any more ammunition than they already have" Monica says,

"Yes, and we all know how cruel a parent can be about the flatness of a child's pillow" Chandlar says patting my shoulder slightly, I carefully sit up, taking my legs off from Phoebe's lap and sit up against the couch, carefully opening my eyes, I look around and smile widely when I can look around and not feel any pain yay!

"I'm cured!" I cry out, seeing Phoebe and Joey grin at me and my enthusiasm,

"Monica- Hi! Um, Monica, you're scaring me. I mean, you're like, you're like all chaotic and twirly. And not-not in a good way" Phoebe says while Monica cleans the coffee table – again!

"Yeah, calm down. You don't see Ross getting all chaotic and twirly every time they come" Joey says, I look down at this, feeling sorry for Monica, Ross is the favorite child and she is always picked on by her mum for anything,

"That's because as far as my parents are concerned, Ross can do no wrong. Y'see, he's the Prince. Apparently, they had some big ceremony before I was born" she says,

"Yeah but every year since we met I celebrate your birthday and every day I know you because your amazing and you" I say smiling at her which she returns giving me a hug which I return,

"Ew, ew, ew, ew ew ew ew ew!" I look over to see Chandlar at the window,

"What?" Monica asks, us pulling away from the hug and go over to the window to him,

"Ugly Naked Guy got a Thighmaster!" Chandlar says, everyone hurries to the window to see and true enough there he is in his apartment butt naked with a thigh master.

"Eeaagh!" we all say grossed out from the sight

"Has anybody seen my engagement ring?" Rachel asks, I look to her, thankful to be looking away from Naked Guy,

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Phoebe says, I look to Rachel curiously,

"Have you lost the ring Rachel?" I ask, she nods in answer, I look around the kitchen remembering her being around here before.

"Oh, like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back to him... 'Hi Barry! Remember me? I'm the girl in the veil who stomped on your heart in front of your entire family!' Oh God and now I'm gonna have to return the ring, without the ring, which makes it so much harder..." she whines, jeez she needs to get a grip already!

"Easy Rach, we'll find it. Won't we!" Monica says, the others taking the hint and starting to look around as well

"Alright, when'd'ya have it on last?" Joey asks, I look to Rachel at this, good idea Joey!

"Doy! Probably right before she lost it!" Phoebe says, I smirk at this,

"You don't get a lot of 'doy' these days..." Chandlar says, I shake my head in agreement, Rachel coming over into the kitchen with us,

"I know I had it this morning, and I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with..." but she trails off looking down at the lasagna dish, I frown at this, please tell me she didn't…

"Ohhhhh, don't be mad..." Rachel says, Monica standing beside her now, look of realization coming to Monica when she figures out where the ring is,

"You didn't" Monica says, looking at Rachel is disbelief, doesn't she know you should never wear jewellery while cooking or baking?

"Oh, I am sorry..." Rachel says,

"I gave you one job!" she cries taking the dish and looking up at it with it raised in the air,

"Oh, but look how straight those noodles are!" Rachel says,

"Yeah and imagine someone's teeth no longer being straight after biting down on your ring" I say, looking at Rachel pointedly,

"Now, Monica, you know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagna..." Chandlar says, wait I may have something! Quickly I go to my handbag digging in it,

"I just... can't do it" Monica says, placing the dish on the dining table, the lads and Phoebe at the table, come on – come on!

"Boys? We're going in." Chandlar says,

"Stop!" I shout, hurrying over to them, they freeze thankfully before going at the lasagna, I take out my magnet and hover it over the lasagna, waiting until I finally feel the pull from the ring inside, I hover the magnet closer to the lasagna making sure I can feel it there and happy to confirm with myself it's there. I take a fork and put it to the area where the magnet felt the pull…and low and behold there is the ring!

"Just cut around the small hole Monica they won't see anything" I say, looking at the ring happily before looking at the lasagna that doesn't look ruined at all apart from the small hole I made getting the ring out. But suddenly I have arms around me, I smile looking to Monica,

"Thank you – thank you – thank you!" she cries, I laugh at this hugging her back after taking the ring in one hand and the fork on the table,

"You are a life saver" she says, I rub her back at this before she releases me to check the lasagna, I look to Rachel and give her the ring,

"Please put this in your purse" I say, she nods at this and hurries to her room, I roll my eyes at this, sometimes it's like speaking to a kid.

A knock comes from the door and Monica goes over to the door, opening it to see Ross, wow he does not look happy,

"...Hi" he says, this is beginning to become a regular greeting style with him,

"Wow. That is not a happy hi" Monic says, I shake my head in agreement looking at him concerned, I hope he's ok,

"Carol's pregnant" he says, I look at him stunned…Carol's pregnant, Carol the now lesbian, Carol who is Ross' ex wife…poor Ross,

"W-w-wh-... wha-... w-w-w-..." Monica stuttering at the news, I don't even think I can talk or else I'll sound like her too,

Yeah. Do that for another two hours, you might be where I am right about now" he says, walking into the apartment, I keep my eyes on him concerned,

"Kinda puts that whole pillow thing in perspective, huh, Mon?" Chandlar says, I elbow him at this, so not appropriate!

"Well now, how-how do you fit into this whole thing?" Rachel asks, having already come back earlier when Monica opened the door, hearing all that we heard,

"Well, Carol says she and Susan want me to be involved, but if I'm not comfortable with it, I don't have to be involved.. basically it's entirely up to me" he says, I look at him concerned at this,

"What does she mean by 'involved'?" Monica asks, I hope she isn't going to try and push Ross aside, I mean he is the father after all.

"I mean presumably, the biggest part of your job is done" Chandlar says, I roll my eyes at this, at least he's trying to defuse the situation,

"Anyway, they want me to go down to this- sonogram thing with them tomorrow" he says, I nod at this, that will be where he will hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"So what are you gonna do?" Rachel asks,

"I have no idea. No matter what I do, though, I'm still gonna be a father." Ross says, I nod at this,

"I think you should go Ross, I mean like you said you're going to be a father soon and I bet you would make a great dad" I say, he looks up at me and smiles which I return,

"You really think so?" he asks, I smile and nod,

"Yeah just don't throw dinosaurs at him too much" Joey says, I smirk at this, everyone laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaylee POV

"Come on Joey, time for our night out" I say while walking into his and Chandlar's shared apartment, making sure I have my purse in my hand bag, having dressed in a nice knee length blue skirt with a sleeveless flowing dark blue top and my silver high heels,

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hey is it ok if Chandlar comes with?" he asks, I look up seeing him and Chandlar coming out of their rooms, seeing them both dressed nicely in smart pants and shirts,

"Like I'd say no to spending time with my brother and male best friend" I say smiling widely, they laugh and this and we head out,

"So where are we going?" Chandlar asks as we walk down the stairs, I am so glad I brought my comfy heels, otherwise this would have killed,

"We were thinking the bar that sells those nice shots" I say, hooking my arm through his when he offers as we come out of the building,

"And what happens then? You sit at a bar, drinking, then you point out available girls to Joey?" Chandlar asks, I grin at this,

"Yup and I also work as his wing girl, I go to the girls he expresses an interest to, see what they are like, then introduce them, this way they come off a lot more willing and I can then tell whether they are good enough for Joey" I say, he smirks at this,

"And you're going to do the same thing for me?" he asks, I nod at this, him having broken up with Janet a while ago, I was upset but obviously I can't force him to be with someone he doesn't want to be with.

"I can do that, and in exchange you and Joey have to keep an eye out for someone for me" I say, he rolls his eyes at this, I know this will be a bit difficult for him because I'm his little sister but it will be interesting to see how he goes about it.

At The Bar –

"Three, two, one now!" I shout, downing my shot, the other two doing the same, as soon as I swallow I exhale, damn tequila shots are rough!

"Damn that kills the throat!" Chandlar says squinting, I giggle at this, this is my third one!

"Okay Chandlar there's a brunette at five o clock. And Joey there is a red head at your nine o clock" I say, before ordering a bottle of Kopparberg, yum!

"Ok…ok I'm going in, wish me luck" Chandlar says after looking at the girl and nodding in agreement like I knew he would, I pat him on the back for luck watching him go.

I look to Joey in question, he's still sitting here, why?

"How come you're not going to the red head?" I ask, he shrugs at this, I narrow my eyes at this, which he sees an,

"I just feel bad afterwards knowing that I left you behind, I know sometimes I try to get you with some guys but I know that it never goes well and I feel bad about it. So, I thought tonight I'll hang out with you" he says, I smile at him for this, leaning my head on his shoulder, feeling his head on mine,

"Joey your awesome. But that girl has double C's" I say, looking up to him seeing his eyes widen, I smirk at this, I give him a kiss on the cheek,

"Go get her" I say, he kisses my forehead then goes to her, I smile widely at this, resisting the urge to laugh, I nod at the barman when he brings my drink over,

"On your own tonight?" he asks,

"Sort of, my friend and my brother I just helped spot some lovely ladies so at least they will be getting a good night" I say taking a sip of my drink, looking to the barman, he isn't bad looking really, dark hair, well built from what I can see from his tight top, but I'm seeing eyeliner?

"Neither will be as lovely as you, I can guarantee" he says giving me a smile which I must admit gives me butterflies,

"Thank you, it's been a while since I've been complimented from anyone whom are not my friends or family" I say smiling, he smiles at this and nods,

"I get off in ten minutes if you think you won't be whisked away by anyone beforehand" he says, I smile at this, maybe I was mistaken with the eyeliner, might just be his style, but admittedly it does suit him,

"Suddenly I am very comfortable in this seat and have no intention of moving any time soon" I say with a cheeky grin which he returns showing his pearly whites, he nods at me for this then goes to another customer to serve drinks. I smile down at this maybe I'll get lucky.

And I did.

Next Morning –

I wake up and look out my window to my left side, and then look to my left seeing a rather nice sight. A very nice toned chest belonging to the barman from last night, or now I call him by his name which is Jake, short for Jacob.

We had a nice time after he finished his shift. Apparently, he wears eyeliner to repel drunks and has worked for a long time and he got used to the style, which I agreed suited him, we laughed a lot and drank a few drinks before going out for a walk, I just got on so well with him and…one thing led to another.

Man we had a good night.

I shift a little and the movement must have woken him as his eyes open, blinking a few times I imagine getting used to the light in the room, then looks to me,

"Good morning" I say smiling lightly at him, he smiles back at this,

"Good morning to you too" he says, rolling onto his side and surprisingly gives me a kiss which I return,

"I know I went about this the wrong way, but would you maybe consider going out on a date with me tonight?" he asks, I smile at this, I'm beginning to like him even more,

"I'll consider it" I say with a wide grin, he does the same then suddenly he starts tickling me, causing me to scream my mouth off!

I am incredibly ticklish and I really should not have told him this!

"Ok! Ok I will! I will go on a date with you! I'd love to go on a date with you" I say after he finally lets up, he smiles at me for this and gives me another kiss.

"I really don't want to stop this but I have to get to work" I say, looking at him apologetically after breaking the kiss,

"It's fine, I have to get ready for the afternoon shift anyway" he says, the both of us getting out of bed, I pull my dressing gown on and wait for him to get dressed as I need a shower before I go to work.

"I'll see you tonight at eight at the Red Western Restaurant" he says I smile and nod in agreement, the door open but I don't want him to go get, its stupid we've barely known one another for a full day but I do really like him,

"Ok, I'll see you there" I say smiling up at him, he smiles back and leans down to me and kisses me, which I happily return, feeling his arms around me as I wrap mine around him,

"I'll see you later Kelly" he says, I smile and nod, letting go of his as he does me and wave as he leaves the room and I have to close the door behind him.

Crap, I'm whipped!


	7. Chapter 7

Kaylee POV

"Hey Monica, how did it do with dinner last night?" I ask, seeing Monica come to the counter where I'm still in the shop, after all its only after four, I'll be closing soon,

"As to be expected, thank you so much again for saving the lasagne, my mum still commented on it being "Easy" but there wasn't much after that apart from the usual where I am with my life and the absence of men in my life" she says, I give her a comforting smile, letting her come around the counter on the chair near me,

"Did they find out about Carol being pregnant? I would have thought Ross would bring it up" I say, looking to her in question, keeping my hands busy by wrapping some jewellery boxes up that are for shipping tomorrow morning.

"After I coaxed it out of him yeah, and then mum accused me of keeping this all to myself and that I should have told her as soon as I found out. I feel like I can't do anything right when she is in the room" she says, I shake my head at this, Judy is such a handful, but from the times I met her mother I know where she gets it from.

"By the way Joey and Chandlar wanted to know where you were, they said their dates went well but they didn't know what happened to you, they were worried" she says, I smile lightly at this,

"I…met a guy" I say looking up to her and seeing a smile growing,

"Tell me more! Who is he? What is he like?" she asks, I giggle at this,

"His name is Jake, he was working the bar where we were at…we got to talking and talked some more when he finished his shift and…kind of got carried away" I say, a massive grin on my face, especially from the look of shock but excitement on Monica's face,

"You didn't? Really you met him, talked and then went to bed with him?" she asks, I laugh at this,

"I was sober! Ok I had a couple of drinks but I wasn't drunk, everything was consented, and my gosh he was…. amazing. and we woke up this morning, he asked me out on a date tonight" I say with a big smile on my face, her almost mirroring mine,

"That's great Kaylee, I'm happy for you" she says smiling widely, I smile at her in thanks, it's good to know she is happy for me, let's see how the others react.

I lock up and walk with Monica to her apartment, talking about ideas for what I should wear for my date, so far, I haven't a clue,

"You could borrow my blue dress? It looked great on you for that dinner?" she suggests, I have a think and remember the dress she means, it was so comfortable and everyone said it suited me,

"Yeah that would be great, thanks Monica" I say, she nods with a smile, I'm so happy we're friends.

At the apartment –

We got back and I started to hear what happened with Rachel about what happened with her meeting with Barry, I don't know who told her to wear scruffs but they need a good talking to, your about to return something to your ex, you make damn sure you look good.

"So, I hear you have a date tonight" Rachel says, at this Joey and Chandlar look up and look to me from where they are sat on the couch,

"You have a date? Who with?" Chandlar asks,

"I have a date with that guy who was serving us drinks last night, his name is Jake and I really like him, we got talking after he finished his shift and yeah" I say, purposely leaving out that we slept together,

"That's not all you did" Rachel says slyly but I glare at her for this, there is a very good reason why I left that part out,

"What? What did you…did you sleep with him? Were you drunk?" Joey asks, looking at me alarmed and I know he means well and being protective but I'm an adult I know what I am doing, I roll my eyes at him,

"I had one Kopperburg after you guys left, I was fine, I wasn't wasted or drunk, everything was done willingly" I say, hating having to tell them this,

"But that's wrong, the guy should have asked you out and then waited a year until you did that stuff" Chandlar says, I scoff at this,

"Oh yeah, ok you guys do that then and see how you do. Guys come on I'm fine, besides you two disappeared with those girls and anyone can guess what you two were up to" I say, they shrug at this, but I'm just happy they are dropping it, for now at least.

The door opens and we see Ross coming in and he has a great smile on,

"Guys you are going to love this!" he says holding a cassette in his hand and comes over and puts it in the video player, I look to the screen once he hits play, and then we see a video recording of a sonogram – Oh! This must be his baby!

"Isn't that amazing?" Ross asks, I smile nodding,

"What are we supposed to be seeing here?" Joey asks, I look to him to see that he is looking confused at Ross, he's probably never seen a sonogram before,

"I don't know but, I think it's about to attack the enterprise" Chandlar says, I smirk at this, stopping myself from laughing, hearing them both chuckle at his joke.

"You know, if you tilt your head to the left, and relax your eyes, it kinda looks like an old potato" Phoebe says, tilting her head while looking to the tv, I smirk at this, Ross looking very clearly annoyed,

"Then don't do that, alright?" he says which causes her to straighten herself and nod in agreement,

"Monica. Whaddya think?" Ross asks after going over to Monica behind the couch, I smile seeing Monica welling up,

"Wh- are you welling up?" Ross asks,

"No" she says but we can all hear the lie,

"You are, you're welling up" Ross says giving a teasing hug,

"Am not!" she tries but I only end up giggling,

"You're gonna be an aunt" ross says, aww she really will be an aunt too! She ends up pushing him away and starts to cry,

"Oh shut up!" she says, I look over to Rachel to see her on the phone, wonder who she is talking to?

"Hi, Mindy. Hi, it-it's Rachel. Yeah, I'm fine. I-I saw Barry today. Oh, yeah, yeah he-he told me. No, no, it's okay. I hope you two are very happy, I really do. Oh, oh, and Mind, y'know, if-if everything works out, and you guys end up getting married and having kids- and everything- I just hope they have his old hairline and your old nose. I know it was a cheap shot, but I feel **so** much better now" she says happily sitting on the couch, I grin at her while clapping my hands in applause.

"Kaylee come on we need to get you ready for your date" Monica says, giving me a hand to pull me up and leads me into her bedroom, I grin with excitement. I can't wait for my date!


	8. Chapter 8

Kaylee POV

"Hold on if you went to university to study law then how come you're serving drinks behind a bar? No offence by the way with that question but just curious" I ask, taking a sip of my drink, so far our date has been great, we've talked a lot,

"I'm on a list of job applications, I have the qualifications and skills to do the job, but its waiting for the job to be available" he says, I nod in understanding,

"So where do you work?" he asks,

"I work at Sparkling Gems, the lady there taught me to make jewellery and we sell it, all handmade" I say, he nods with what I hope is appreciation,

"That's cool, doing something you enjoy" he says, I smile in thanks,

"There is something else that I really want to get into as well but I'm waiting to get the rest of the money for the course" I say, he nods at this,

"What is it you want to study?" he asks interestedly,

"Photography, I started with taking my dad's photographs and my mums for her books and it escalated" I say, he nods at this, us both thanking the waiter as he takes our plates, I really must tell the guys of this place the food was amazing!

"That's really interesting. I hope you'll be able to get the money for it" he says, I nod in agreement,

"I think we are finished, so you ready?" he asks, I nod in answer and we get up and leave, Jake having already paid, I did try to put something down but he was adamant about paying.

"I can walk you home?" he says, inclining his arm, I smile and nod, lacing my arm through his as we begin to walk down the street,

"so, you like making jewellery and you want to study photography. Tell me more about you, aside from your love of Kopperburg" he says, I laugh at this, him joining me, I must have ordered two bottles tonight, I cant help it its delicious!

"Well, I have a brother named Chandlar, my mum is a writer, my dad…is in the arts industry in Las Vegas, I have four great friends, one is Monica who I know from school and her brother Ross, then there is Joey who you would have seen with me and my brother at the bar, and then there's Rachel, she just moved in with Monica, she's…different but she's nice" I say,

"What about you?" I ask looking to him curiously,

"My dad is in the army, my mum is an interior decorator, I have some friends that come and visit me now and again but they don't live around here but I also have some friends at the bar too" he says, I nod at this,

"What about hobbies?" I ask,

"Rock climbing" he says, I look to him surprised,

"That's really cool, I've always wanted to do that but just…didn't" I say, not noticing the look he gives me,

"What about you?" he asks,

"Well the jewellery making and photography are mostly my hobbies, but I do also love to bake. Gosh I sound like a house wife" I say, he chuckles at this which I join in with. But we suddenly stop and I look to unfortunately see us at the door to my apartment building, how fast were we walking? Or maybe we were talking so much we didn't notice?

"Well this is where I must leave you" he says, coming to stand in front of me, I smile at him a little dejectedly,

"I guess so" I say, he smiles at me tone,

"So how did I do on our first date?" he asks, I smirk at this,

"You passed with flying colours" I say he grins at this making me smile widely,

"Well I enjoyed every minute of it" he says, I nod at that in agreement,

"So, may I interest you in another date? Say…Thursday night?" he asks, I smile at him for this,

"Sounds great" I say, he nods at this, I'm glad we are having a second date, shows that we are both definitely interested in this.

I watch as he slowly steps towards me, wrapping his arms around me, I smile at him as I wrap my arms around his shoulders, leaning into the kiss, good grief I missed these lips.

"I'll miss you until then" he whispers, I look to him and nod, giving him a couple more kisses before I finally walk to my door, waving him goodbye as he walks back down the street.

Next morning

"So it was a good date?" Monica asks, us both sat on the couch at the café, I smile and nod, crossed legged on the cushion with my tea in both hands, Rachel is on today and looks like she is doing well so far.

"Yup, he walked me home and then kissed me and we have a date on Thursday" I say happily, she smiles widely at me for this,

"So, you didn't do anything further then kiss?" he asks, I laugh at this,

"No, we just kissed…an amazing few kisses but no we stopped and he left…you have no idea how much I wanted to take him to the flat though!" I say with gritted teeth he laughs at this which I join,

"Well I think it's good that you leave it a little while, just to make sure it's not the only thing he is after" she says, I nod in agreement. Only a few minutes later others start to come in, all but Phoebe but I remember she had a date.

"Hey Kaylee, how was your date last night?" Ross asks, I smile at the memory,

"She had a great time from the sounds of it, but they didn't finish it in the bedroom this time" Monica says, I mock glare at them all as they laugh, I'm pretty sure I am never going to live this down.

"He was great, we had a lovely meal and we talked nonstop and he walked me home. We're having another date on Thursday" I say, they nod at this,

"That's good, sounds like he's interested in you Kaylee, I mean more than just getting into your bed again" Ross says, I roll my eyes at this. But then I look in time to see Phoebe walk in, us all saying "hi" to her,

"Hey. Oh, oh, how'd it go?" Ross asks,

"Um, not so good. He walked me to the subway and said 'We should do this again!'" she says, I look to her sadly while the others groan for her, we all know what that means,

"What? He said 'we should do it again', that's good, right?" Rachel asks, from behind the bar, I scoff at this, shaking my head,

"Uh, no. Loosely translated 'We should do this again' means 'You will never see me naked'" Monica says, I chuckle at this, hearing the others agree,

"Since when?" Rachel asks, coming round the bar to us,

"Since always. It's like dating language. Y'know, like 'It's not you' means 'It is you'" Joey says, I nod in agreement I've had that before,

"Or 'You're such a nice guy' means 'I'm gonna be dating leather-wearing alcoholics and complaining about them to you'" Chandlar says, I chuckle at this, patting his head,

"Or, or, y'know, um, 'I think we should see other people' means 'Ha, ha, I already am'" Phoebe says, I giggle at her or that, I shouldn't laugh but I cant help it,

"And everybody knows this?" Joey says, I nod at that, it kind of does but its still a bummer,

"Yeah. Cushions the blow" Joey says,

"And it's not just guys that use it, us girls have been using it too" I say, Monica nodding in agreement with me,

"Yeah, it's like when you're a kid, and your parents put your dog to sleep, and they tell you it went off to live on some farm" Chandlar says, I nod at this, I remember when we had a dog and our dad tried telling us this, I didn't believe him, I begged to go visit our dog Mindy but then he finally told me the truth, but at least I got to grieve for her and that's how I got my peace of mind knowing she wasn't in pain anymore and she was in a better place. 

"That's funny, that, no, because, uh, our parents actually did, uh, send our dog off to live on a farm" Ross says, I look to him confused then to Monica she looks like a deer been aught in headlights, I look to her pointedly and she sees and nods, then looks to Ross,

"Uh, Ross" she says, catching his attention,

"What? Wh- hello? The Millners' farm in Connecticut? The Millners, they had this unbelievable farm, they had horses, and, and rabbits that he could chase and it was- it w- ...Oh my God, Chi Chi!" he says upset after seeing the looks we were giving.

Aww bless he didn't know, I get up and give him a hug which he returns. 

I head off after a while to work, I know I need to do some filing today and make some orders, Mary called me this morning telling me she wasn't very well and asked me to tend to the shop today, I don't mind, she's practically taught me how to run the whole shop so it's nothing I don't know how to do, I'll go and see her later and take some flowers to wish her well.

After work –

I walk up the stairs to the first floor flat with the tulips in hand, knocking on the door to Mary's apartment,

"Hey Mary it's just me" I say, opening the door, she usually leaves it open during the day as she's in,

"Hello Kaylee dear, what are you doing here, any problems at the shop?" Mary asks from the living area, she turns in the chair she's in and smiles, her eyes finding the flowers,

"Oh those are lovely Kaylee! There's a vase just in the cupboard" she says, I nod at this, putting my bag on the table and start putting the flowers in a vase with some water.

"I wanted to just check up and see how you were, and some flowers" I say, bringing the vase with the flowers inside.

Mary is eighty-one years old with light short silvery hair, a small lady but with a bright smile and loves her bright colours, especially around the apartment, she has it similar to the shop, wanting others to feel happy and cheerful which she believes the colours help with.

"I wasn't very well this morning dear, couldn't even get out of bed to tell you the truth, I felt very cold today and yet I'm wearing thick clothes" she says, I frown at this, that doesn't sound right,

"Have you called the doctors to see what they say?" I ask after placing the vase on her coffee table and sitting down on her left in the other chair,

"They said to wrap up warm, eat some food and if I feel any worse than to call them back" she says, I nod at this,

"Well if you feel the same tomorrow just give me a call and I can go in again like today" I say,

"Actually, Kaylee. I was going to ask if you could do tomorrow and the day after, I just want to make sure and, in case they want me to go in. I'll let you know how things go either way" she says, I nod at this, thankful that she will let me know what they say either way.

"Anything exciting happening with you dear?" she asks, I smile at her, knowing how she likes to change the subject of her health, she doesn't like people worrying about her but when she is on her own most of the time I can't do anything but worry, I had to beg her one time to get in touch with the doctors when she was being sick last year and it was a good job I did as she nearly had a heart attack.

"Well, I went on a date with a guy last night, his name is Jake, we're going on another date on Thursday, I really like him he's nice" I say, she smiles widely at me,

"You sound happy and the way your smiling shows you like him" she says, I smile widely at her for that, she knows me well.

"Have you eaten anything then since this morning?" I ask, suddenly realizing that if she hadn't got out of bed this morning she may not have eaten yet,

"I made some tea earlier and had some porridge, but I wasn't very hungry at lunch" I say, I nod at this, keeping a note of this in case I need to speak to her doctors,

"Do you want me to make you anything before I go?" I ask, she smiles at me for this,

"If you could just do me some soup and crackers I would be very thankful" she says, I nod at this, getting up and starting to make her food, I think I'll bring her some food tomorrow after work too, just to make sure.

After she ate she promised if she felt off she would call the doctor immediately as well as myself and I gave her a hug and kiss goodnight before leaving.

Next Morning -

I walk into the café to see Joey, Chandlar and Ross looking at their fingers, wait are they measuring?

"Monica are they measuring?" I ask, sitting on the armrest where she is sitting, she nods in answer, I smirk in amusement,

"That's ridiculous!" Joey says, I giggle at this, leaning back against the chair beside Monica,

"Can I use…either thumb?" Ross asks, I laugh at this along with Monica. 

"Alright, don't tell me, don't tell me! Decaf cappuccino for Joey.. Coffee black.. Latte.. And an iced tea. I'm getting pretty good at this!" Rachel says having handed the drinks out, the others nodding and congratulating her, I keep my face stoic, non of those drinks are correct,

"Good for me!" she says cheering for herself and then walking back to the bar area, the others giving each other the right drinks,

"Guys you're going to have to be honest with her for her to get better" I say chiding them, they nod solemnly in agreement.

But then Phoebe walks in talking to herself, I look to her curiously,

"Y'okay, Phoebe?" Joey asks,

"Yeah- no- I'm just- it's, I haven't worked- It's my bank" she says, I frown at this,

"What did they do to you?" Monica asks concerned,

"It's nothing, it's just- Okay. I'm going through my mail, and I open up their monthly, you know, STATEMENT-" all of us leaning back, knowing how she gets,

"Easy" Ross interrupts her, it's a good thing because otherwise she will start off about them and veer off the original topic

"and there's five hundred extra dollars in my account" she says, my eyes widen at this,

"Oh, Satan's minions at work again..." Chandlar says, I grin at him for this before looking back at Phoebe,

"Yes, 'cause now I have to go down there, and deal with them" she says

"What are you talking about? Keep it!" Joey says,

"It's not mine, I didn't earn it, if I kept it, it would be like stealing" she says, I nod my head a little in agreement, but I also agree with Joey, free money is great money!

"Yeah, but if you spent it, it would be like shopping!" Rachel says, I roll my eyes at this, I swear it's all she thinks of.

"Okay. Okay, let's say I bought a really great pair of shoes. Do you know what I'd hear, with every step I took? 'Not-mine. Not-mine. Not-mine.' And even if I was happy, okay, and, and skipping- 'Not-not-mine, not-not-mine, not-not-mine, not-not-mine'..." she says,

"We're with you. We got it" Monica says, I nod too understanding where she is coming from. my eyes look over to my brother to see him leaning over the back of the couch, has he dropped something back there?

"Okay. I'd- just- I'd never be able to enjoy it. It would be like this giant karmic debt" Phoebe says,

"Chandler, what are you doing?" Monica asks, going over to Chandlar, I'm glad she is I was wondering as well what he is doing

"Hey. Whaddya doing?" she asks, after pulling him up in view again, he shrugs but then suddenly exhales a mouthful of smoke, we all shout and have a go at him, no way in hell he has started smocking again!

"I'm smoking. I'm smoking, I'm smoking" he says,

"Obvious much!' I say glaring at him,

"Oh, I can't believe you! You've been so good, for three years!" Phoebe says, I nod in agreement,

"And this- is my reward!" Chandlar says indicating his cigarette in hand,

"Hold on a second, alright? Just think about what you went through the last time you quit" Ross says, I nod in agreement to this, it was hell not just for him but for us as well!

"Okay, so this time I won't quit!" he says, I glare at him for this, he is so going to get it. We all ask him to put it out, none of us a fan of the smell either,

"All right! I'm putting it out, I'm putting it out" he says but then drops it in Phoebe's cup, I frown at him for this,

"Oh, no! I- I can't drink this now!" she says,

"Chandlar go up there and get her a new one" I say pointing to the bar, my eyes on him, he rolls his eyes but nods in agreement and goes to the bar,

"Alright. I'm gonna go change, I've got a date" Monica says, I smile at her for this,

"This Alan again? How's it goin'?" Rachel asks in a teasing tone,

"'S'going pretty good, y'know? It's nice, and, we're having fun" she says.

"So when do we get to meet the guy?" Joey asks, I look to her curious, it would be nice to meet him,

"Let's see, today's Monday... Never" she says I laugh at this,

"No. Not after what happened with Steve." She says after they all groan, I just smirk that was hilarious!

"What are you talking about? We love Schhteve! Schhteve was schhexy!.. Sorry" Chandlar says, I giggle at his interpretation of how Steve talked, I could seriously not keep a straight face when the guy talked, most of the time when he was around I was laughing my head off, I was seriously trying not to be mean I felt horrible for doing it but my mind is evil!

"Look, I don't even know how I feel about him yet. Just give me a chance to figure that out" Monica says, I can understand that,

"Well, then can we meet him?" Rachel asks,

"Nope. Schhorry. Besides you're not all badgering Kaylee to meet Jake yet" she says, my eyes widen at this, oh no she didn't!

"Hey that's different!" I say, they look at me oddly,

"How?" Monica asks, looking at me in question,

"Well for one I have only been on one date with him! And not only that but I want him to be prepared before meeting you all and you him" I say, they frown at me for this,

"What do you mean?" Ross asks, looking at me confused, but I roll my eyes of course they don't know but yet they always do it,

"Well you'll all gang up on him with the questions – the too personal questions might I add and you could make him uncomfortable and make him want to leave. And I would like him to stick around for a while too" I say, getting up and following Monica out, I am not sticking around here with them, at least Monica understands my dilemma, even if she did throw me in with the sharks,

"Sorry about that Kaylee, I'm just not ready yet" she says, I nod at her in understanding, following her to the apartment,

"Its ok, but you have been with this guy for over a week now Monica, it might be a good idea to introduce him to us, I mean he needs to know what he will be up against and you know how protective we are of you" I say, she nods at this, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she does with me, smiling at one another,

"Oh, I meant to ask, is there any way I could make some soup in your kitchen when we get in, I want to make some for Mary for tonight after I finish work, she said she hasn't been feeling well yesterday and I want to make sure she has something good in her system" I say, looking at her hopeful, I know she loves to supervise me when I cook, and I enjoy it because it means I won't mess up the soup and I get congratulated when I do it right, and from Monica that kind of praise is worth more than gold.

"Yeah honey no problem, I do hope she gets better soon" she says, I nod I agreement, hoping its nothing serious with Mary.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaylee OV

I swear if I didn't get my brews every day I think I would be less chirpy, I smile sipping my new cup of tea sitting on the counter in Monica's kitchen swinging my legs happily, I look over at Ross who I see holding a pillow, he's been like this since I came here from work ten minutes ago, the truth about his old dog Chi-Chi really hit him hard.

"Let it go, Ross" Joey says

"Yeah, well, you didn't know Chi-Chi" he says, Ross says hugging the pillow.

"Do you all promise?!" Monica shouts from her bedroom, yeah she finally decided to let us meet Alan, I'm kind of looking forward to it, but then I am also looking forward to my date later this week, I know its only Tuesday and the date is tomorrow but I can't wait!

"Yeah! We promise! We'll be good!" they all say, I just put my thumb up because I'm drinking more of my drink, plus she knows I behave,

"Chandler? Do you promise to be good?" she shouts at the window to my stupid brother outside smoking his cigarette, I lean forward in time to see him doing a gesture of crossing his heart, but then I start to giggle when I see it starting to rain,

"You can come in, but your filter-tipped little buddy has to stay outside!" joey shouts, I burst out laughing at this, almost falling off the side, especially when I see my dear brother using a garbage can lid. I climb off the counter and sit beside Joey on the comfy seat. I look up when I hear the door open and see Phoebe walk in with a piece of paper, oh dear she doesn't look happy.

"Hey, Pheebs" Ross says whom I see looking at Phoebe concerned, Phoebe just sat on the couch with paper in hand,

"Dear Ms. Buffay. Thank you for calling attention to our error. We have credited your account with five hundred dollars. We're sorry for the inconvenience, and hope you'll accept this football phone as our free gift.' Do you believe this?! Now I have a thousand dollars, and a football phone!" she says looking hysterical, wheras I am seriously wondering whether I need to change banks, Rachel steps over and takes the letter,

"What bank is this?" she asks, I stand up and look at it over her shoulder,

"Well, whoever it is I'm making an appointment" I say, we share a smirk, yeah we're starting to get on well.

We hear the intercom buzz, that must be Alan, Monica walks over to the door

"Hey. It's him" she says, pressing the button to talk to him

"Who is it?" Monica asks the intercom,

"It's Alan" says a man's voice, he sounds ok, I sit down at the dining table finishing off my cup of tea,

"Chandler! He's here!" Joey shouts, I wave my brother in whom I see hurriedly coming inside after finishing his cigarette,

"Okay, please be good, _please_. Just remember how much you all like me" she says, I smirk at this.

Alan enters after she opens the door, ok nice guy, looks to have a friendly face, nice smile, well dressed,

"Hi. Alan, this is everybody. Everybody, this is Alan" Monica says, I nod at him with a friendly smile,

"Hi" he says, all of us responding, he looks to Monica then to us

"I've heard schho much about all you guyschh!" I burst out laughing at his interpretation of Steve, along with everyone else, yeah this guy is funny

[Time lapse, Alan is leaving.]

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow" Monica says, I wave slightly to Alan, sitting on the floor near the coffee table facing the door,

"Okay. Okay, let's let the Alan-bashing begin. Who's gonna take the first shot, hmm?" she asks while walking over to us from the door,

"C'mon!" she encourages, I stay out of this, I never judge people by a first encounter.

"...I'll go. Let's start with the way he kept picking at- no, I'm sorry, I can't do this, can't do this. We loved him." Ross says and they all agree shouting that they loved Alan, now this I didn't see coming,

"Wait a minute! We're talking about someone that _I'm_ going out with?" Monica asks surprised, it's not surprising considering the guys she usually goes out with they are usually very guarded and like to nit-pick at what the guy does. They continue on about how great the guy is, however I'm watching Monica and seeing the way she is looking, she's looking more surprised about the guy's approval, listening to what they are saying.

"...So I think Alan will become the yardstick against which all future boyfriends will be measured" Ross says, I smirk at this, looks like the standards have been raised,

"What future boyfriends? No-no, I th- I think this could be, y'know, it" Rachel says, I frown at this, whoa that is so not her decision, for one Monica has only been with the guy a little and I'm willing to bet even Monica doesn't feel like that yet.

"Really!" Monica asks surprised,

"Oh, yeah. I'd marry him just for his David Hasselhof impression alone. You know I'm gonna be doing that at parties, right?" Chandlar says doing it himself which I smile at.

"You know what I like most about him, though?" Ross says, I look to him curious as well as the others,

"The way he makes me feel about myself" he says, I frown at this hearing the others agreeing, I look to Monica and seeing her looking if anything really confused.

I get up and start to grab my things, Phoebe seeming to do the same,

"Can I come by the shop tomorrow, I think I might have enough for that skirt" she says as we walk down the stairs,

"Of course you can Phebes, you know you don't have to ask if you can come to the store, your always welcome" I say smiling at her which she returns,

"Besides if it's a little too much, I can use my discount" I say with a grin which she giggles at, linking our arms together, besides Monica, Phoebe is like a big sister to me, we get along so great, I can always come to her for her opinion, its not always the right one, but she always tells the truth and what she believes is right. Something I respect and admire of her.

Hi guys, I'm sorry its been a long time since I have updated, been so busy with the new jobs and planning and saving for the wedding next year but I will try and fit some spare time in to do some updates.

Look forward to hearing from you with your lovely reviews


End file.
